


in your arms, i'm stardust

by lemonbreeze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, happy noren day!, officer worker jeno, this is short and completely self-indulgent, writer renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbreeze/pseuds/lemonbreeze
Summary: Two times Renjun says "Welcome home" and the third time they say it together.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	in your arms, i'm stardust

i.

The first thing Jeno notices when he exits the subway is the green-tint that shrouds the dimly lit station, then the corners of the posters peeling off the wall. It’s a job advertisement about working in the city. He readjusts the straps of his backpack – the only belonging he brought along with him.

The elevator travelled at such a slow speed that he would have been better off taking the stairs but he does not move until they have brought him to the ground floor. That is the only way that he can still his thumping heart, tiny flutters dancing in his belly.

As soon as he reaches outside, he takes his mask off to breath in and fill his lungs with the fresh and crisp air, carrying with it a tang of grass. Every worry drips away. 

The wind tickles his cheeks, as if welcoming him to the countryside. The setting sun is glowing pink and orange, hot but nullified by the cooling breeze.

A tug on his shirt, then he is spinning – both literally and metaphorically – right into the lanky arms of Huang Renjun. His ribs were digging into Jeno’s stomach with how tightly held onto him, as if confirming the credibility of his presence. As if he cannot quite believe Jeno is real.

There is also the press of a stack of paper on his back, right where he wants Renjun’s hand to be. When the other moves away, Jeno tightens his hold around the tiny waist that he had been deprived of for too long. Vibrations rumble against his chest as Renjun shakes with laughter, his voice airy and soft but ringing in Jeno’s ears.

“Let me take a look at your handsome face,” Renjun says, with his face squishing against Jeno’s chest, his ears press against Jeno’s chest, listening to his thundering heartbeat – one that beats for him.

Jeno hums with consideration but his hands remain circled around Renjun’s waist before he asks, “You can look at me from where you are, can’t you?” 

“Yeah, but you’re so tall, it hurts my neck,” Renjun says. He had already readjusted his chin to align with Jeno’s chest, his gaze flickering around Jeno’s face distractedly - definitely at his lips.

When their lips touch, it was soft and slow unlike how Jeno had imagined in the slow months yearning for the other. Now that they are together, they can take their time to map out each other’s curves as much as they like. He notes that Renjun’s lips were soft and sweet, with an aftertaste of citrus and he keens, opening his mouth to let him explore, just like how he had entered his heart and occupied his mind rent-free. The sparks are delicate like sparklers that sprout out tiny stars. They remind him of the stars gleaming in Renjun’s eyes whenever an inspiration struck him – right before he gets caught up in a flurry of manuscripts.

Jeno pulls away so that he can appreciate those pretty eyes, the stars that shine even without the moon hanging in the sky. Even in night sky polluted by city lights, they are always there, blinking regardless.

Renjun whines loudly as his eyes opens abruptly, his feet tapping lightly on Jeno’s boots to show his displeasure. His gaze is fierce when he hooks his hands around Jeno’s neck and pulls him down to where he should be. They reconnect their lips again, a gentle peck that promises. _There will be more to come._

“Welcome home, Jeno,” Renjun whispers against his lips, warm puffs of breath making them tingle.

Their hands find each other – fingers laced together – just like how they found each other. Their hands remain attached all the way back to the cottage on top of the hill, Renjun swinging them around.

ii.

The display on top of the lift blinks, a red cross staring back at Renjun. He trudges up the stairs with his mini luggage in tow. After the 4th flight of steps with only footsteps to indicate his presence, the clanging of the plastic wheels against the steps starts to echo in the stairway.

By the time he reached the 10th floor, beads of perspiration had condensed into proper droplets, trickling down the nape of his neck. A film of stickiness and grime clings onto uncomfortable places – on the crack of his forearm, his underarms and all over him, to be honest.

Putting his struggles aside, Renjun approaches the door with a huge monstera plant – its leaves larger than his face – then squats before it. He runs his finger against the smooth glazed pot that squeaked until his touch, before tilting it back for the keys under the pot. Not the safest, but they have to make do.

Once Renjun settles onto the cozy bean bag in the living room, he dials Jeno’s number. 

It rings three times before beeping silent. He doesn’t bother calling back.

–

Renjun is there at the doorway before the door clicks open. 

A yelp can be heard when Renjun drags Jeno in by his grey necktie, pulling him down into his arms. 

Jeno’s eyes were closed, probably expecting a kiss. Instead, Renjun runs his thumb across his stubble that was prickly to the touch but too short to hurt. His fingers join in the fun and starts to scratch under his chin – the perfect way to get a cat’s attention. Jeno preens under his touch, rubbing his face gently against his palm.

“Too busy to shave. Wanted to finish the work before you come,” Jeno rushes out with his eyes still closed. He looks peaceful even with the dark eye circles inking up his pretty face, but not the way Renjun likes it.

“Let me do it for you later,” Renjun asks, but it is not a question.

There is only the breathing of two people in tandem but Renjun gets the wordless message – fingers running down his back in rhythmic movements and a possessive hold on his waist. He relents, giving what his man wants, but not quite.

Renjun removes Jeno’s black glasses first. He starts from Jeno’s forehead, giving it a short peck. Next, his gives his attention to the mole under Jeno’s eyes. Afterwards, the bulb of his noise, his cheek, his stubble, and even his neck, skipping his lips completely, until Jeno is whining. He gives in.

He pushes Jeno down into the sofa and the atmosphere changes. He is staring at the city lights again but through the eyes of his lover. It is vibrant, the colours swirling around and dancing to their own music. He should feel dizzy, especially when the buzz of the city drains him so much, but he is not capable of looking away. 

Their foreheads touch and Renjun is drowning in a fistful of Jeno’s coal black hair and when their lips collide, there are no sparks – the stars burnt out after travelling alone across the universe for so long. He is left to float around nothing but a comforting buzz of familiarity and the musky scent that Jeno carried with him everywhere.

Before he disintegrates fully, he moans weakly into Jeno’s ears. “Welcome home, Jeno.”

Jeno holds him tighter.

iii.

The engine kicks start with a roar, particularly excited. 

Behind, a thud signals to Renjun that the trunk has been loaded. He turns to check, just to be sure, lowering his sunglasses to rest at the tip of his nose but he is only met with a face full of appliances and bags resting at the backseat of the car.

When Jeno settles into his seat, Renjun leans over the emergency brake handle to buckle him up. Jeno only smiles before settling a hand on Renjun’s waist and the other cupping his chin. At this point, there is no point in surprise for two people that are perfectly content with the state of things. 

When Renjun pulls apart, they both whisper to each other the exact same words.

“We’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something for noren since it's my favorite babies. This was rushed out in 2 hours and not beta-d so ya don't @ me.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/renjunkittycat) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/lemonjun)


End file.
